Modern computers utilize registers to perform low-level operations and are directed by instructions from an architecture instruction set. Computer systems, including servers, may be backed up to local or remote storage. Periodically, backup integrity may be evaluated to ensure backups were completed successfully.
The leading number of each reference number within the drawings indicates the figure in which that reference number is introduced and/or detailed. As such, a detailed discussion of reference number 101 would be found and/or introduced in FIG. 1. Reference number 201 is introduced in FIG. 2A, 2B, etc.